


a painting in pleasure

by aelins



Category: Blood and Ash Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, it's a good time, poppy almost blacks out when kieran and casteel fuck her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Kieran, Casteel, and Poppy's morning routine is interrupted for some morning sex.Poppy thinks she'd like to stay like this forever.
Relationships: Casteel Da'Neer/Kieran Contou/Poppy Balfour
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	a painting in pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaol/gifts).



> FILTH FILTH FILTH.

Kieran had just stepped out of the shower, it was seven in the morning on a workday. He was due to be at the office with his ass in his desk chair in an hour.

This was a relatively difficult spot to be in. Poppy was doing her makeup in the mirror, clad in only a lacy bra and lacy boy shorts. She gives him a look in the mirror, “You’re going to be late.”

“And I need a cold shower.”

Poppy giggles, and playfully shakes her ass in Kieran’s direction, he comes up behind her, the towel around his waist barely covering the tent between his powerful legs. His fingers gently wrap around her throat and press her close to his chest, her body bows against his and she can feel his length pressing against her ass.

“Do you want me to be late,” Kieran’s curly blonde hair is wild as she looks at them in the mirror. He’s about an inch from sticking her with his dick—

The bathroom door flies open and Casteel is standing there, looking imposing and put out at the same time.

“I see you’re having dessert with breakfast.”

Poppy’s breath speeds and she knows she can’t possibly imagine anywhere else better to be.

Casteel’s golden eyes are twinkling, he takes Kieran’s hips and lines Poppy and his best friend up. Casteel slips her panties to the side and says, “Don’t make our wife wait.”Kieran sinks into Poppy to the hilt and they all gasp in unison.

“H-Help him fuck me,” Poppy murmurs, her green eyes alight with mischief.

Casteel quirks a brow, “I think Kieran is plenty capable.”

Kieran thrusts into her, and the long, thick length of him fills her perfectly.

Casteel is hard in his pants, but still completely dressed. “I need you b-both.” Poppy begs and bucks her hips into Kieran’s cock.

Casteel gets down on his knees and Kieran moves her away from the vanity. “I could—help.”

They’re still moving relatively slowly but from the way Kieran’s jaw is ticking dangerously, Casteel knows they need to get the main act on the road. Casteel sighs, and sounds entirely put-upon, “I’ll suck on your clit, but only if you’re a good girl,”

Kieran looks like he’s going to have a stroke if he doesn’t start fucking Poppy, and with one powerful thrust of his hips her breasts bounce and she nearly screams her delight.

Casteel buries his face in the soft mound of her pussy, spreading her lips for Kieran to fuck and giving her enough pleasure to make her legs shake violently.

Kieran wraps a muscled arm around her waist, and she clings to him for dear life while he rails her from behind. “Fuck!” Poppy cries out, “Oh my god!”

Casteel takes a slight break, and thumbs her clit, “Such a loud little princess.”

Poppy mewls wantonly, “P-Please, I’m so close.”

Casteel slaps her clit, hard.

“You don’t get to come until Kieran gives you permission, do you?”

Kieran barks his displeasure, “Let her come Cas, fuck I’m close.”

The two males are constantly dominating her, breeding her, and loving her. She listens to them volley for a solid thirty seconds before she pushes her clit into Casteel’s mouth just to shut him up.

Kieran gasps, and Casteel sucks especially hard on her clit.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Poppy screams. She is never quiet, and she doesn’t like to be.

Casteel slaps her ass roughly and Kieran thrusts so hard he bottoms out on her cervix. She’s so impossibly full, and Kieran finally gives her permission, “Come for me, Poppy, come for daddy, you’ve been such a good girl,” Kieran sighs, and she can feel his balls spasming.

He begins to fill her with come, and her walls clench down on him, and the world goes grey at the edges. It’s like all the blood in her pussy and she has none left to power her brain.

Probably why she let Kieran nut inside her without a condom.

She is limp and boneless when Kieran kisses her shoulder, and she comes to, “Hey, was that too much for you.”

Poppy shakes her head quickly, “It was perfect.” She’s like a newborn fawn, her legs shake and she’s unsteady. With come still dripping down her legs, Kieran carries her to their bed so she can recover.

The bathroom door closes and she knows Kieran is taking care of Casteel. Sure enough, Casteel’s moans and the sloppy sounds of face fucking come from the bathroom moments later.

She drifts off, touching her still swollen clit.

Yes, this was the life for her.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me, i’d love to hear from you on social media [tumblr ](https://danaanruhn.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/pincelings_) / [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/danaanruhn) / [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@ruhns)


End file.
